Superstorm Sandy hit New York City on October 29, 2012. The resulting storm surge led to the closure of the Medical Science Building (MSB) at the NYU School of Medicine (SoM), in which my laboratory was located. The damage to MSB had a major impact on our research work performed in the months prior to the storm, as well as on laboratory operations during the subsequent months, with all of this work funded by R01 GM083185 (including an NIGMS Supplement for Collaborative Science). Because of this significant disruption of a full year of NIH funded activities, we request a one-year cost extension using funding opportunity RFA-OD-13-199.